Jenna Middleton
Jenna is a new freshman that transferred from Newfoundland and the Albertan Oil Patch to Degrassi. She is described at being outgoing and cheerful. Her first appearance at Degrassi is in Season 9. She also has a crush on Clare's boyfriend K.C., implying she may become an antagonist. =Character History= Season 9 Jenna is a new freshman at Degrassi. She comes packed with a guitar by her side and a beautiful voice. She finds a friend in Clare, but Alli doesn't seem to be happy about it. Eventually, Jenna says she wants to be Alli's friend too when Clare invites both over her house. But, when Jenna asks the Clare and Alli who is "off-limits", both Alli and Clare become skeptical. Jenna then develops a crush on Clare's boyfriend, K.C. In You Be Illin, Jenna is seen comforting Alli when she finds out she may have contracted HPV from Johnny. Jenna is supportive and goes with Alli to the clinic. Jenna helps Alli get revenge on Johnny by attempting to persuade him to tell her (while wearing wires) that he has HPV so they can broadcast it to the whole school. Their plan fails with Johnny admitting that he loves Alli. In [[Wanna Be Startin’ Something|'Wanna Be Startin’ Something']], Jenna applies for a job in Holly J and Jane's babysitting business. In Beat It, it is revealed that Dave has a crush on Jenna. He asks her on a date, but she agrees to go as friends. Dave misinterprets her and he thinks that she is his girlfriend. She eventually starts playing along with it, but then gets tired of it. Jenna tells Dave she only likes him as a friend. He is upset because he'll lose his good reputation. She tells him that she'll help him keep his reputation. She tells her fellow Power Squad members that Dave dumped her. After their plan works, Clare tells Jenna she'll find a guy for her someday, and Jenna looks up at KC and smiles, he smiles back. Heart Like Mine Part 1 '''KC scores the winning basket in the basketball team. Jenna goes to congratulate him and he picks her up and twirls her around. Clare seems to be really jealous. At the car wash, KC and Jenna continue to flirt. Jenna's half brother mentions that Jenna mentions KC all the time at home. She seems embarrassed, but KC seems flattered. As KC and Jenna flirt, Clare continues to act jealous and makes a smart remark to Jenna. Later that day KC breaks up with Clare., At the Athlete's Banquet, KC sits next to Jenna. When KC is awarded most improved player, Jenna hugs him and they kiss. Alli yells at Jenna and KC and tells them that Clare won't be happy about what is going on with them. The coach gives KC the key to his room, KC invites Jenna up there and they make out for a few minutes, but shortly after the coach walks in on them and Jenna ends up leaving. '''Heart Like Mine Part 2 '''Alli and Clare have completely cut off Jenna. KC tells her to just ignore them. Jenna suspects that something is up with the coach and he is creepy. Later on after KC throws up in public due to his hangover, KC tells her the truth. KC tells her that he spent the night in the hotel room with the coach. Jenna gets angry because he lied to her, but KC tells her that she should be happy because the coach is the reason that he broke up with Clare. Later on KC reports the coach for his behavior and it is implied that Jenna is there for KC. In Start Me Up, Clare mentions her when she wants to go to the mall instead of watching Jenna and K.C. in the cafeteria. When Alli finds Clare's notebook, Clare says she isn't finished with her story because she has to write the part where the girl gets the boy back. In '''In Your Eyes, Jenna comes to the Dot to see K.C. and Clare studying. When, Jenna kisses K.C., Clare appears to be jealous. KC asks Jenna if he can come over her house for dinner. When Clare leaves Jenna tells K.C. that since Clare is a friend he should ask her to cheat off of her on the final exam. Later, Clare finds out that Jenna told K.C. to use Clare to cheat, and Clare told K.C. and Jenna to not talk to her ever again because they used her. In''' Keep On Loving You', Jenna is seen acting in the play and having one of the main parts. She is played as a purpleish whitish alien who tried to find her true love, which is Peter. Peter and Jenna sing a song together in the play. Season 10 Jenna is confirmed for season 10. In the promo, it shows that she has a secret that she doesn't know about and it could cost her K.C. Relationships *Dave Turner **Start Up: '''Beat It, Part 1'(907) **Broke Up: Beat It, Part 2 (908) ***Reason: Dave misinterpreted Jenna. Jenna only likes Dave as a friend and she likes KC. *K.C. Guthrie **Start Up: Heart Like Mine, Part 1 (911) Category:Niners Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:Power Squad